1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction slip organizer and more particularly pertains to a transaction slip organizer and more particularly to proper storing and retrieving merchants"" copies of transaction slips in a more efficient and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of organizing merchant""s copies of transaction slips through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,650 to Frater discloses a compartmentalized container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,688 to McKay et al. discloses a storage devise and system for card collections. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,752 to Vallee et al. discloses a portable filing box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,446 to Glomski discloses a sound recording storage cabinet. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,596 to Carlson et al. discloses a modular drawer with variable depth.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a transaction slip organizer that allows proper storing and retrieving merchant""s copies of transaction slips in a more efficient and convenient manner.
In this respect, the transaction slip organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of proper storing and retrieving merchant""s copies of transaction slips in a more efficient and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved transaction slip organizer which can be used for proper storing and retrieving merchant""s copies of transaction slips in a more efficient and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of storage systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved transaction slip organizer. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved transaction slip organizer and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a rectilinear box. The rectilinear box has a rectangular open top and a rectangular horizontal lower imperforate bottom wall. The box also has a long vertical front wall forwardly and a parallel long rear vertical wall rearwardly. Short parallel vertical side walls are provided between the front and rear walls to define a rectilinear large chamber. Each of the vertical walls has an upper edge terminating at the open top. The front wall has side edges with vertical slots adjacent to the side walls. An imperforate rectangular lid is further provided. The lid is adapted to selectively cover and uncover the open top. The lid has a rear edge. The rear edge has a hinge coupled to the upper edge of the rear wall of the box. The lid also has a front edge. The front edge has a flap and a hinge coupled between the flap and the front edge and has side edges. The side edges have flanges adjacent to the thereto. The flanges are adapted to removably reside in the associated slots of the box when the lid is in a closed orientation. Indicia are formed on the rearward exterior surface of the rear wall. Also provided are five vertical plates. Each vertical plate has a lower edge positionable on the bottom wall of the box. The first plate and the last plate each have an upper edge adjacent to the open top of the box and intermediate plates. Each intermediate plate has an upper edge extending upwardly to a distance less than the open top. All the plates have side edges adjacent the side wall of the box. Even further provided is a vertical support divider. The vertical support divider is located within the box. The divider includes a rear edge. The rear edge is secured by an adhesive to the forward face of the rear wall of the box. In a similar fashion, the front edge is secured by an adhesive to the rear face of the front wall. The divider is formed with vertical parallel finger-like slots equally spaced along a bottom portion. The support divider is adapted to lie between the first plate and last plate. The slots receive the intermediate plates. In this manner, all the plates and the support divider retain a vertical configuration with two rows of small chambers with four small chambers in each row. Last provided is a plurality of envelopes. The envelopes are adapted to receive merchants"" copies of daily transaction slips for credit cards and debit cards. The envelopes are of a size less than an associated small chamber. This allows the envelopes to be received between adjacent plates. Indicia are formed on each envelope for identification purposes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transaction slip organizer which has all of the advantages of the prior art storage systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transaction slip organizer which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transaction slip organizer which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved transaction slip organizer which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such transaction slip organizer economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a transaction slip organizer for proper storing and retrieving merchant""s copies of transaction slips in a more efficient and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transaction slip organizer system comprising a rectilinear box with an open top. A plurality of plates is located in the box. A pair of end plates comprises a rear plate having a rear face secured to the forward face of the rear wall and a front plate having a front face secured to the rearward face of the front wall. A plurality of intermediate plates is provided. The intermediate plates are located parallel with and spaced from the front and rear plates. Also provided is a plurality of dividers. Each divider has a lower edge positionable on the bottom wall of the box and an upper edge adjacent to the top of the box. Each divider has at least one lateral edge. One of the end plates defines a plurality of small chambers between adjacent dividers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.